Mario
"It's-a Mario Time!" Mario is a playable character and the main protagonist in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion 2 and member of the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition. His home world is The Mushroom Kingdom. An icon of games, he is the most well-rounded and recognizable of the Coalition. History Mario first appeared in Donkey Kong, back then portrayed as a carpenter named Jumpman. Mario had to climb a large building that was under construction to defeat Donkey Kong and take back Pauline. In the next game, Donkey Kong Jr., Mario plays his only antagonistic role in his career so far, locking Donkey Kong in a cage and trying — and failing — to stop his son from rescuing him. The next game he starred in was Mario Bros., where he and his brother Luigi travel in a sewer, defeating all sorts of creatures infesting the pipes. It wasn't until Super Mario Bros. when the foundations of Mario's world and further adventures were laid. Mario and Luigi live in the Mushroom Kingdom, actively rescuing Princess Peach from the clutches of Bowser and his forces. Early media suggested that Mario and Luigi came from Brooklyn, New York, and found their way into the Mushroom Kingdom through a pipe, but later games, starting with Yoshi's Island, suggest that Mario and Luigi spent their entire lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. The game Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time even went as far as to show a short prologue where Baby Bowser attempted to kidnap Baby Peach, only to be stopped by Baby Mario, just like their present counterparts. Gameplay Mario is the only character who can spin jump, allowing him to destroy/jump on enemies other characters cannot, as well as automatically attacking to both sides with some power-ups. Mario is the most flexible character. His fireballs and hammers are useful projectiles, the raccoon and tanooki suit give him flight, the Sci-Fi suit is short-ranged but effective, and the Mega Man suit is similar to a fire flower. His speed and jumping ability are average. Mario is a character that can be used in all situations. Mario has the advantage of having more powerups available to him than the other characters save Luigi, giving him a wider range of flexibility in play style. Power-up System Initial Form: Small Mario Description: This is Mario's regular form. Super Mushroom Form: Super Mario Description: Mario can take a hit without dying and can break bricks. Fire Flower Form: Fire Mario Description: He can use fireballs as projectiles, which bounce along the ground for a short distance. Raccoon Leaf Form: Raccoon Mario Description: He can fly as well as use a tail attack. Tanooki Suit Form: Tanooki Mario Description: This form is like Raccoon Mario, but can temporarily transform into a statue by pressing down + run, granting him temporary invulnerability. Hammer Bros. Suit Form: Hammer Mario Description: Mario throws powerful hammers in an arc, allowing him to hit enemies high up. Crouching makes Mario resistant to most fire-based projectiles. Sci-Fi Suit Form: Spartan Mario Description: Mario can use an energy sword and has a rechargeable energy shield. Maga Man Suit Form: Mega Mario Description: Mario can fire up to three buster shots. He also has the slide maneuver from Mega Man 3, as well as the charged shot from Mega Man 4. Blue Shell Form: Blue Shell Mario Description: Mario gains the Blue Shell from New Super Mario Bros. It allows him to slide along the ground in a Koopa shell at high speed and gives a Hammer Bros. strength duck. Soldier Suit Form: Marco Mario Description: Turning into the Metal Slug soldier, Mario gains a gun that allows him multi-directional aiming and rapid fire. The trade off is that its projectiles are rather small and weak. Spiny Shell Form: Spiny Mario Description: This form is like Blue Shell Mario, but it can slide and break through bricks and slides like Sonic. Frog Suit Form: Frog Mario Description: The Frog Suit allows Mario to swim straight up and down just like a frog. Thunder Flower Form: Thunder Mario Description: He can use straight lightning bolts to hit enemies and coin blocks. Dry Bones Shell Form: Dry Bones Mario Description: Like Blue and Spiny shell, Mario can slide and the suit also keeps him immune from fire and lava. Boo Flower Form: Boo Mario Description: This suit keeps Mario immune from boos, and can also see hidden secrets. Double Mushroom Form: Chocolate Mario Description: Just like the Super Mushroom, but Mario can take an extra hit, even with SMB1 powerdown. Gallery Small Mario.png|Small Mario Fire Mario.png|Fire Mario Raccoon Mario.png|Raccoon Mario Tanooki Mario.png|Tanooki Mario Hammer Mario.png|Hammer Mario Blue Shell Mario.png|Blue Shell Mario Frog Mario.png|Frog Mario Thunder Mario.png|Thunder Mario Category:Playable Characters